


Not Too Hard

by JohnxStrider



Series: Everyone Fucks Dave [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Ball Gag, Begging, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, But then it becomes consensual I swear, Cock Rings, Collars, Crossdressing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dave in a skirt, Dicks, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Everyone fucks Dave, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Ice Play, Leashes, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nook Eating, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Panties, Pet Play, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sort of rape in the beginning, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Tentabulges, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vibrators, sweet talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxStrider/pseuds/JohnxStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Karkat, Dirk, Sollux, and Jake have decided it's been long enough. They want Dave as their little pet slut.</p><p>And Dave is eventually okay with this.</p><p>Or,</p><p>In which everyone fucks Dave.</p><p>(Only the first chapter contains non-con, I promise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Before you delve into this fanfic, please read this note.  
> This isn't just porn without plot. There will be a loose plot (eventually), after all the smut is established and the non-con elements are out of the way!  
> Of course, there will be multiple chapters, and all the tags will be featured eventually.  
> Please read the end note as well!

John sighed in frustration as he dropped the pen he was holding, pushing his chair away from his desk and groaning softly. It was no use. He just couldn't concentrate with the images swimming around in his mind. Yes, he was in love with his best friend: the one and only Dave Strider. 

He just couldn't help it. With those sexy hips, cute ass, and tiny figure, Dave was just irresistible. John found him incredibly adorable, and had tried confessing on many occasions, but found the words just stuck in his throat. Now that he and Dave were both eighteen, he figured that maybe it would be easier to confess his attraction. 

Taking a deep breath, the ravenette stood up and was about to open the door when it burst open and Karkat stormed in. After the game, the beta trolls and all the kids were sent to an alternate universe where the game never happened. Now Dave, John, Karkat, Sollux, Jake, and Dirk all lived in one huge house. Privacy was certainly a problem, especially if you wanted to jack off in the shower.

"Egbert! You fucking traitor! You backstabber! I thought you were my friend!" The troll roared angrily. Karkat had hit a growth spurt recently, and was now two inches taller than John.

"Uh, Karkat, I don't really know what you're talking about-" He started to say, but the murderous expression on his friend's face caused the words to falter on his tongue.

"Don't act all innocent with me you nooksucker! Sollux already told me all about your crush on Dave. You know I like him, how dare you even _think_ of making a move before meet?!" Karat's words were hushed so no one could hear them, but the venom was still present in every syllable. 

"I'm in love with him too, Karkat!" John huffed at him, crossing his arms. He pouted a bit as the troll glowered, crossing his arms. "And I told Sollux not to tell you especially. That liar." He sighed and shook his head.

"I heard my name." Sollux stuck his head in the door, a smirk on his lips. He walked inside and looped an arm around Karkat. To anyone else, it might seem like they liked each other, but John knew their feelings were purely pale. 

"We're just talking about Strider and his hot ass." The mutant blood mumbled, not protesting as he was squeezed a little harder. 

"Oh, I've alwayth wanted to get into his panth. But he'th kind of recluthive. Hard to reach." Sollux shrugged.

"Well, I bet if we teamed up, we could." John joked, his lips quirking into a small smile. His bright blue eyes twinkled with mischief, standing out strikingly against his tanned skin.

"Actually, that'th not a bad idea. If we did team up, we could convinthe him into having thex with all of us. Like, a mathive orgy." Sollux grinned, his forked tongue flicking against his sharpened teeth. 

"Are you serious? What if he doesn't want to do it?" Though John had some doubts, the image of Dave on his knees, licking at his cock, while being fucked in the ass by Sollux at the same time and then Karkat made his jeans tighten. 

"Oh, he will. Don't worry about that part. I'll need thome thupplies though. Rope, lube, vibratorth." Sollux hummed thoughtfully as he let go of Karkat and sat on John's bed.

"Wait, I'm in this plan too! I'm not going to let you two douche bags have all the fun with that irony loving idiot." Karkat grumbled, joining in on the vision of Dave splayed out on the bed, like a prize, for them to touch and play with.

 "Why are you talking about my brother like that?" Dirk flash stepped into the room so fast that Karkat swore and whirled around, narrowing his eyes.

"God fucking damn you! Stop moving so fast, I thought you were human!" He snapped, making the blonde chuckle as he sat in the chair at John's desk, swiveling around a few times before facing them.

"So, what's this about having fun with my little brother? I hope you aren't planning on raping him." Dirk raised an eyebrow at them, and John choked on nothing, eyes widening in horror.

"Of course not! I would-we would never do something like that to Dave! We were just...hoping to convince him to have some fun with us, that's all." He explained quickly, his morals and values clearly higher than expected.

"Well, if that's the case, count me in." 

Everyone stared at Dirk for a few seconds. John's jaw had dropped and he was making these little gasping noises, as if he had run out of air. Karkat looked like a goldfish out of water, but Sollux was smirking after he got over his initial shock. Dirk looked nonchalant.

"Wha-bu-that's-that's incest!" John gasped out after he had recovered; oh, he was always the devout Christian. Except the homosexual part. 

"So?" The older Strider spun around and then shrugged, smirking at the ravenette's expression. It was always fun revealing these kinds of things to people like John.

"Look, Egbert, who cares if it's incest? If he wants to join, let him. Besides, he probably has loads of sex tips from all the one night stands he's had." Karkat spoke up, surprisingly. 

"Fine by me." Sollux shrugged as they looked at him for permission. "It meanth leth of Dave to go around, but you have to bring something to the party then, Strider." He addressed Dirk, who smirked and nodded his head.

"I got some stuff in mind I've always wanted to try on Davey. How do lace panties and a cute little skirt sound?" At his words, there was a sigh, and everyone grew a little more turned on.

"Fuck, I didn't know you had that in you." Sollux laughed a bit and leaned back. Dirk shrugged, looking sort of proud.

 "Ello there, chaps! What are we all gathered in here for?" Jake appeared at the door with a bright grin, and everyone exchanged looks, trying to figure out what to tell him.

"We're planning on gang banging my little brother. You're welcome to join if you want." Dirk spoke up, and John groaned softly at how bad that sounded. His morals were dropping very quickly.

"Ah, Dave, hm?" A devious light appeared in the Brit's eyes. "I've always had an eye on him. I think I'll join!" 

"Great, that's everyone in this fucking house." Karkat rolled his eyes, huffing softly. "Then again, it makes this easier. We won't have anyone walking in on us. When should we start?"

"Start?" John looked confused, tilting his head to the side.

"Of course. We can't do everything all in one night. We'll wear him out, and besides, I want to take him out after we train him. I'm thinking Saturday night. Today is Thursday, which gives us a few days to get the materials and plan out." Dirk spoke, adjusting his shades. Somehow, John could feel the amber gaze directed towards him. "You'll have to convince him. He won't listen to any of us, and besides, you two are the closest."

John nodded, beaming, evidently pleased. Karkat growled his displeasure but didn't object.

"Now, what color skirt should we put him in? I'm thinking red..."

* * *

It was Saturday night, and Dave was sitting at his computer, scrolling through tags on tumblr and trying to come up with some ideas for songs. As he gazed at the screen blankly, clicking on a blog, there was a knock on the door and John popped his head in.

"Hi Dave! You still up working on your computer? It's late you know." John walked in, a goofy grin on his face and a mug of tea in the other. Dave was sure it was tinged with raspberry and mint, just the way he liked it.

"It's only seven, you dweeb." He rolled his eyes but turned away from his computer, picking up the mug and taking a sip. The taste was comforting and overwhelmingly sweet. John had probably put in too much raspberry, the blonde reasoned.

"I know, but I'm kind of tired. Aren't you?" There was a predatory gleam in John's eyes that had Dave suspicious and immediately on alert. But he had finished half the mug by now, and he was feeling so sleepy...

"Mm...kinda..." He set the mug down clumsily and nearly face planted on the floor, but John swiftly stepped forwards and caught him, grinning.

"Don't worry, I got you." He easily scooped up the small male and carried him out of the room. Dave's room was on the bottom floor, and he was heading towards the basement.

"Where...where are we going?" Dave mumbled, eyes slowly falling shut. It didn't matter, because everything was spinning and blurry anyways. He felt like something was wrong, but it was pushed to the back of his mind as his body went limp, his head lolled to the side, and he passed out.

* * *

"Do you think I put too much into the tea?"

"Nah, he'll be fine."

"Yeah, quit worrying like some fucking lusus, Egbert."

"Golly, what language!"

"Shut up, you foreign dipshit."

"Guyth, I think he'th waking up."

Dave first felt his body wake up before he opened his eyes. His mouth tasted like cotton and his head felt as heavy as lead. When he tried to move his hands, he heard a clink, cold metal pressing against his wrists. When he tried to move his legs, he found they were immobile as well. Immediately, heavy panic flooded over them, and his eyes flew open.

His shades were gone, which meant the scene in front of him was oddly jarring and clear. John was standing near his bed with Karkat, looking sheepish as the troll glared at him. Sollux had his back turned and was fiddling with something, Jake was examining him with interest, and Dirk-fucking Dirk-was sitting on the edge of the bed, smirking smugly as he watched his expression. A table was away from the bed, laid out with objects that Dave couldn't make out from this distance. He realized he was in the basement, on a bed, legs tied to either side of the bed post and hands cuffed above him, rendering him helpless.

Oh, and he was completely and utterly naked.

"What the actual _fuck_ -" Dave started to say, but Sollux turned around, and he realized the object in his hand was a ball gag.

"Ah, ah, ah. If you swear, I'll have to gag your pretty little mouth." He grinned, his forked tongue swiping over his bottom lip.

"-is going on here?" Dave continued like he hadn't been interrupted, his expressionless voice smooth and not giving away his panic at all. Because on the inside, the younger Strider was so confused he didn't know what to say. 

"A massive gang bang, actually. It's going to be fucking great, considering you're the star whore." Karkat growled, and Dave's eyes snapped to him, widening slightly. Gang bang..? Star whore..? Oh god, they weren't serious. They couldn't be serious.

"Fuck you if you think I'm going to take part in your creepy kinky fantasies. Fuck this shit, I'm out. Nope. Nu uh." He struggled on the bed, trying to close his legs so they couldn't see his cock, and Dirk's smirk simply widened as he watched his brother attempt to escape his obviously unbreakable bonds.

"Look, lil man, let us lay it out for you plain and simply: we want you, and we're going to get you one way or another. So I suggest you cooperate." He moved closer to Dave, cupping his cheek and rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. Snarling at him, Dave tried to bite him, but Dirk pulled his hand away quickly.

"This is ridiculous. You have to be joking. This can't be happening. Why-what even-" He struggled to form a coherent sentence, eyes darting from each person in the room. His gaze finally landed on his best friend, who smiled guiltily and moved forward.

"Dave, I really like you. I love you, actually. And this isn''t exactly how I imagined our first time...but trust me, you'll enjoy yourself with what we all have in mind." John smiled brightly at Dave, who couldn't detect even the slightest hint of prankster's gambit in his eyes or expression. Chills ran down his spine as he realized this was actually happening. 

"Fuck this. Fuck all of you. This is crazy!" He yelled, starting to struggle again. John sighed and looked to Sollux. "I think we should gag him. Besides, he'd look cute sucking on the gag."

"I agree." The troll moved forward and strapped the gag to Dave's lips and around his head with little difficulty. At first, the blonde refused to suck, and saliva dripped down his chin, running in little rivers. Sollux leaned in and licked it up slowly, grinning at the way Dave's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He quickly resorted to sucking on the ball, reluctant in his efforts, glaring at everyone the whole time. 

Dave's sharp gaze didn't miss the way Karkat hungrily gazed at him, or how Jake's pants tightened as he watched the small blonde's lips work around the ball. It only made him angrier, and he knew once he got out of these bonds he was going to kill them all. For humiliating him like this. 

"So, who wants to lube him up? Actually, I think I wanna do this." Dirk grabbed the bottle of lube and dipped two of his fingers into it before crawling on the large bed in between Dave's legs. His brother thrashed around, futilely trying to press his legs closed, but it was no use. The rope separated them in such a way that it was impossible. 

"You're a virgin, Davey, so just don't clench up, okay? It'll only hurt more." Dirk gently pushed one finger inside of him, and sighed when Dave immediately clenched, bucking his hips up as if trying to block the finger from penetrating any further.

"Don't make this difficult!" He growled and shoved the finger in, starting to thrust it. Dave whimpered, his suckling on the gag pausing as he gasped in pain. Saliva ran down his chin as he made noises of protest in the back of his throat. 

"Dave, you have to relax, and then it'll feel good, I promise." John came over and started to pet his blond hair, which only made him angrier. He wasn't a dog, or a cat! Why were they doing this to him? They were going to pay for this.

"Relax, or I'll fuck you right now without properly preparing you." Dirk snarled, an angry expression crossing his face. Slowly, Dave relaxed enough so that a second finger could be pushed in. Dirk curled his long fingers until he pressed against a small bundle of nerves. 

"M-mmf!" Dave's eyes widened, and he panicked as a small moan escaped his lips. Thank god for the gag, or they would have heard him and think he was enjoying this, which he wasn't. It was all forced pleasure.

"Ah, I think we found the slut's little button." Dirk smirked and teased around the spot, watching the young male squirm and scrunch up his face on the bed. Eventually, Dave gave out a low groan, bucking his hips.

"Please," he tried to say through the gag, but the word was muffled. 

"What was that? Oh, I can't hear you. Too bad." Dirk pulled away his fingers and grinned, sucking on them slowly. His little brother's face reddened, forced to watch this scene. "Hm...I think you're excited." He gestured towards Dave's erect cock, which wasn't all that big but had a few beads of precum oozing out of the slit.

"Mm..." Dave's head dropped back and he shook it wildly as Dirk's mouth swallowed the head, licking up the cum and moving down along towards the base. He was well aware everyone was watching, John's face pink and Jake jerking off silently, but all that mattered to him was the mouth around him. 

"You taste delicious, lil man." Dirk popped off with a satisfied grin and got off the bed, chuckling as Dave groaned, sagging back down. "Oh, don't worry. You'll be having plenty of fun soon enough." 

"My turn. Everyone agreed I could be your first, Dave." John smiled as he undid Dave's gag, leaning down to kiss him.

Dave twisted his head to the side, panting heavily as saliva dripped past his lips. His cheeks were flushed pink. "Fuck you," he managed to say, before John was kissing him deeply and passionately. He wanted to get away, wanted him to stop, but soon he felt a slender hand wrap around his cock and began to pump, and before he knew it, he was moaning against John's lips and bucking his hips up, eyes closing tightly.

"F-fuck!" He cried out loudly as his orgasm rocked his body; he twitched and moaned shakily as John pulled away, grinning a triumphant grin as he raised his hand and licked the cum off of it. Ashamed at himself for giving in, the small blonde looked away as he caught his breath.

"That felt good, right, Dave? Look, we don't want to hurt you. I love you. We just want to make you feel good, and maybe feel good ourselves too." The blue-eyed male tried to convince him, but Dave was hearing none of it.

"This is sick, you hear me? You're all sick fucks, and you aren't going to get away with this!" Dave snapped, eyes flashing with barely contained fury. He was boiling with rage, and the second he found out how to unleash it, all hell would break loose.

"Sorry, Dave, but I told you not to swear." John fastened the ball gag back around Dave's head, muffling his stream of swears, and began to lube up his average sized but thick cock. 

As he lined up with Dave's entrance, the latter began to thrash and panic, eyes wide. He didn't want his first time to go like this; he wanted it to be romantic, with the right person. But if things were really going to be like this, he wouldn't be begging and crying. He would look John straight in the eye and stare. His gaze met John's, and as the older male pushed in, he cried out in pain, gritting his teeth harshly.

"S-sorry Dave, oh god, you're just so tight..." John breathed out as he sank into the blonde's taint all the way. It was clear how uncomfortable Dave was, despite him trying to hide it, so John rubbed his hips and kissed him softly. "Don't worry, I'll wait for you to adjust."

It was all horrible and stupid and confusing, because this technically counted as rape. He didn't want it, right? But his body was responding so positively and John was being so sweet and caring, that he could almost forget about the others and just focus on the moment. Because he had always liked John, and this was definitely one of his fantasies. Oh, he had many fantasies, some sort of like this. It was just hard for him to accept the reality.

John gave a single thrust, and Dave moaned out through the gag. Grinning, he picked up speed and began to thrust faster, angling himself in such a way that he hit Dave's prostate right on. The blonde's back arched and his toes curled in pleasure, gasping out as he was pounded into. 

"Hey, John, take off the gag so we can hear the slut." Karkat called out roughly, smirking when Dave's face reddened in mortification. John complied with his request and unstrapped the gag, tossing it to the side. Dave gasped out, panting softly, little moans and whimpers passing through his lips as John continued to thrust. moving faster and faster.

"A- _ah_ , oh god, I'm gonna-" He tried his best to hold it in, not wanting to give in again to the intense pleasure, but just as he was sure he was going to release his load, something slipped over the head of his cock and tightened, forcing it back. His eyes flew open and he craned his neck to see a cock ring sitting snug on his base.

"F-fuck! Take it off, it h-hurts!" Dave moaned in distress and squirmed, scrunching up his face as pressure began to build up. John was still thrusting into him, and god he wanted to come so badly but the ring was squeezing his base and preventing his orgasm.

"Beg for it." John grinned down at him in a devious sort of way, reaching down to play with the head of Dave's cock as he continued to fuck the blonde's tight ass. 

"No way." Dave grit his teeth; he wouldn't lose his dignity from begging, he wouldn't. But as the pressure continued to build up, tears of pain welled in his eyes. "Fuck-John-it's too much-" He gasped, bucking his hips.

"Mm, oh god, Dave!" John cried out his name as he came, releasing into Dave's taint. The blonde continued to squirm and whimper, jolts of pain going up his cock as John stroked it slowly, pulling out and getting off the bed. 

"Move over, Egbert. I'll make him beg." Dirk's voice was dark as he pushed aside John and crawled onto his little brother. Pressing down on his stomach, he squeezed the base of the inflated cock tightly, pinching it between his fingers. Tears ran down Dave's face as he bucked his hips up and finally began to beg.

"P-please, god, Dirk, just take it off, _please_ ," he was full on crying at this point, the pain too much for him to handle. He tugged at his handcuffs, the metal tightening and leaving bruises on his pale skin.

"Dirk, maybe you should-" John started anxiously, looking worried, but the Strider held up a hand to silence him.

"You've been a bad little slut, you know that?" He looked disinterested as he examined his nails, as if immune to Dave's helpless wails. "Say it. Say that you've been a bad little slut."

"I-I've been a b-bad little slut!" Dave nearly choked on the words, in too much pain for the embarrassment to sink in at the moment. Dirk took an agonizingly long time to finally reach down and pull off the ring.

Dave's orgasm exploded and shook his body. He screamed out raggedly, black spots dancing across his vision as his body convulsed and trembled. It went on for about a minute before he finally collapsed back on the bed, drained. His cum had shot out all over his stomach and chest, and he was breathing heavily, skin blotchy with tear marks. He hurt, oh god, his stomach and his cock hurt so badly.

"How was that for you?" Jake had come over, his hand wrapped around his thick cock, and he stroked Dave's hair, not caring that he got some cum in it. "That was really hot, Dave."

"H-hurts." Was all that the small male could get out, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to close his legs. His limp cock sagged against his stomach, smearing the cum slightly. He was so tired and drained and his head hurt. He just wanted to sleep, but the lights were too bright and the handcuffs were digging painfully into his wrists.

"I think we pushed him too far for the first night, Dirk." He was aware of John's voice floating above him, and a gentle hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Let's get the slut cleaned up and put in bed. He'll need rest for tomorrow." Was that Karkat's voice? It sounded like it, but so faraway at the same time. Dave felt a warm towel press against his stomach, and his eyelashes fluttered, exhaling a small sigh of content.

"Don't worry, kitten. We'll take care of you." 

Those were the last words Dave heard before he blacked out.


	2. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave learns the rules and accepts his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the views wow ;0
> 
> Okay, so this chapter has no smut, sorry about that, but the next chapter will be full of Dave/Jake and Dave/Sollux and Jake/Dave/Sollux action. It was requested by a commenter (and I will also get your Dave/Dirk request in soon!).
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter, even though it's kind of a filler.

When Dave woke up, he was laying in a fluffy white bed. Sitting up, he groaned softly and stretched. He was completely naked but his body was cleaned up from yesterday, his skin soft and cared for.

Yesterday...

Dave remembered the events of last night, and his cheeks flamed with anger, humiliation, and a hint of what he could only call desire. He felt disgusted with himself for even relatively liking what the other members of the house had put him through. Sighing, he stood up shakily, feeling sore from last night, and saw an outfit had been put out for him-a Japanese schoolgirl uniform. It was a little red skirt, a pair of lace red panties, a crop top, and a pair of thigh highs. Cheeks flushing, Dave looked through the closet to see if there was anything else for him to wear, but found nothing.

He swore to himself before pulling on everything, even the panties. It was humiliating, but at least this way he didn't have to be as exposed. Poking his head out the door, he checked that the hall was clear before darting for the stairs. He had only gone a few steps, however, when Karkat caught him and pinned him to the wall.

"Where do you think you're going, slut?" He growled, digging his nails into Dave's wrists. The blonde winced, the claws hurting the bruises that were previously there. The troll watched an expression of pain twist Dave's attractive features and smirked, digging his nails in even more. 

"Let me go you asshole!" He snapped, kicking the troll in the shin as hard as he could. Karkat snarled in pain but didn't let go, only tightening his grip.

"Listen to me. You're property now, our little whore. We can do whatever we want to you. And believe me, I will hurt you if you don't behave." Karkat hissed low and menacingly into his ear. He looked like he was going to say more, but a voice cut him off.

"Karkat, you're hurting him. And he hasn't even had breakfast yet, ease up on him for now." John stood there, wearing a casual shirt and jeans. He smiled at Dave, who just stared blankly, remembering John fucking him into the bed and telling him to beg.

"You hungry? I'm making chocolate chip pancakes. I know you love them." The ravenette teased as Dave's stomach growled; he hadn't realized how hungry he was until now.

"I guess." Dave mumbled grudgingly, following John down the stairs and shooting Karkat a dirty look. 

"You look cute in your outfit, by the way. Dirk picked it out." John grinned and took his hand. It didn't feel bad, just...foreign, and Dave didn't pull away.

"Of course he did. Dirk's into all sorts of creepy anime shit." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. He wished he had his shades, used to having his emotions concealed by them. This way, everyone could read his face, and he didn't like it.

As they entered the kitchen, Dave saw Sollux sitting at the table, writing on a piece of paper, and Jake at the fridge, pulling out eggs and milk. Dirk was leaning against the door, and he smirked at his brother. In return, the younger Strider flipped him off before sitting down.

"Your legs look good." He remarked casually, coming up behind him and draping his arms around Dave.

"They do, huh?" Sollux looked up from the paper and grinned, licking his lips with his forked tongue. John hummed as he cooked breakfast, for everybody apparently. Within ten minutes, the table was set with pancakes, eggs, toast, and bacon.

"Karkat! Come down, we're eating and about to explain the rules to Dave!" The ravenette called, and the troll appeared a few minutes later, grumbling as he sat down across from Dave. Dirk took a seat beside him, and Jake and John took their seats as well.

"Rules? What rules?" Dave asked as he piled food on his plate. He was starving, so he made sure to swipe several pieces of bacon.

"Well, you're our littlest kitten, but you do have to obey our rules. First up: names for all of us. You have to call me Daddy at all times." Dirk was clearly loving the expression on Dave's face: a flustered combination of disgust and humiliation.

"Fucking hell no." He crossed his arms after setting down the toast he was about to bite into. "There's nothing you can do to make me call you that."

"Oh really?" Dirk raised an eyebrow and gestured to Sollux, who stood up quickly and put Dave in a headlock. The blonde struggled and clawed at his hands, gasping out curse words. As the arms were pulled back and the pressure released, he felt something clip around his neck. It was a white and red collar with a little metal clip. 

"Fuck you! Take it off!" He yanked at it, and suddenly felt a painful shock jolt his body. He twitched and slumped forwards before taking a deep breath, raising his head to glare at his brother.

Dirk held up a little silver remote with a single button. "That was a little invention of Sollux's. If you don't want me to do that again, then you better cooperate. All of us have a remote, so be warned." His smug grin widened, and Dave felt like punching him but resisted.

"Fine." He gritted his teeth and took a sip of the apple juice John had poured him earlier.

"Fine, what?" Dirk's smugness was unfaltering, and he didn't miss the way Dave's face flamed with embarrassment.

"Fine, Daddy." He spit out the word, narrowing his eyes, as if daring his brother to make this any worse. But the older male just leaned back and began to eat a piece of bacon.

"You can just call me by my name." John assured him, smiling a bit sheepishly, as if to make up for Dirk.

"You have to call me Master." Karkat stated, and the glare that Dave gave him didn't seem to affect him at all. A small smirk curled the troll's lips as he watched Dave struggle not to curse him out, and then sigh deeply.

"Anyone else?" He glared around the circle at Jake and Sollux. 

"Hm, I've alwayth wanted to be called Thir." The mustard blooded troll hummed thoughtfully, and Dave kicked him from underneath the table. 

"Ow!" Sollux winced and glared before taking his remote out of his pocket and pressing the button. Dave immediately tried to pull the collar off as he gasped and writhed in pain, nails digging into his palm. Tears bubbled in his eyes without him even realizing; why did this have to happen to him?

"Please, all of you stop fighting. This doesn't have to be so hard, chap. Just listen to our rules and we won't hurt you. I'd hate to have to use the collar to enforce rules." Jake leaned across the table and gently stroked Dave's hair. Without meaning to, he leaned into the touch, relaxing and nuzzling Jake's hand. Everyone else stopped to watch as the Brit calmed him down.

"There, now how about you listen to our rules, and then you and I can do something fun?" He questioned. Dave dropped his gaze, knowing fully well what Jake meant, but nodding his head anyways. The way he was being treated was awful, but there were nice moments here and there, and...well, being submissive and gang banged were two of his many kinks. He couldn't help it. Maybe now that he was more adjusted to the idea, he wouldn't fight...

"You have to stay with one of us constantly. If you need to use the bathroom, one of us will be right outside the door. If you run off or try to escape, we will punish you. Karkat is especially fond of this rule." Dirk began, glancing at the troll. "Also, if you disobey one of our instructions, you will be punished. No dinner, no cuddles, and maybe we'll even tie you up from the ceiling for the whole night." 

"You have to address us all by the names we want. We can call you whatever we want-slut, kitten, whore, maybe even your name if you're good. You get rewards for being good, and sometimes you can pick them out." Jake explained to him.

"If we want thomething from you, a hand job or maybe a quick fuck, you better not refuthe. On the other hand, if you want thomething from uth, don't be afraid to athk. We're more than happy to help you out." Sollux added.

"But don't think this is all about sex and pleasure. We care about you and want you to be happy. So if we do something you really can't stand, tell us. Punishments, are, well, Karkat's territory, but tell me if he goes overboard on something. I don't want you getting pushed past your limits, Dave." John squeezed the blonde's hand, smiling warmly at him.

Dave felt his cheeks go warm as he gazed around at them. They had basically raped him yesterday. Yet, he had liked it and still hadn't tried to escape. He knew he could back out now, but the feeling of being used by them-no, not just used, loved by as well-had his stomach fluttering.

"Alright. I'll stay." He mumbled, stabbing a large chunk of scrambled eggs and stuffing it into his mouth. He chewed as if he was angry, but really he was just apprehensive. Yesterday had pushed him too far, but they knew that.

"Like you had a choice." Karkat rolled his eyes, drinking orange juice from his glass.

Everyone soon finished up breakfast. As Dave brought his plate to the sink, he felt someone press behind him. "Hey-!" He was pushed against the counter and grinned against. He would have minded be it not the large erection grinding against his ass.

"Mm, you agreed to do something fun with me, right?" Jake chuckled softly into the blonde's ear and then bit his earlobe gently. Dave let out a small whimper and thrust his hips back, trying to gain more friction. He set down his plate with a loud clatter and gripped onto the counter as Jake began to rock his hips forward. The fabric of Dave's skirt was thin, so he could feel the large bulge.

"God, at it already?" Dirk rolled his eyes, though Dave could just feel him staring at his ass. "I'll be out, I have some work to do at the bank. Take care of the kitten for me." And he was gone.

"John, didn't you agree to help me move my bed?" Karkat growled, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh yeah! We can do that now." John smiled sheepishly, and the two of them headed upstairs. 

"How about you and me double team him, then?" Sollux questioned, snaking a hand up Dave's shirt and dragging his claws down his chest.

"A-ah!" Dave was sure there were red marks on his skin now, but he loved the pain. His own erection was starting to become painful, and he reached down to touch himself but Jake slapped away his hand lightly.

"I don't think so, chap. You bring him to the bedroom, I'll go get some items." Jake spoke, moving away and out of the room. Dave whined softly, blushing as Sollux pulled up his skirt and wolf whistled at the sight of the lacy red panties.

"Sh-shut up!" He snapped, crossing his arms and looking away. It was very hard not to feel small and helpless, and the troll wasn't making him feel any better.

"C'mon, kitten. To the room we go." Sollux just laughed and led him towards the bedroom. Apprehensive, Dave bit his lip and allowed the other to lead him, wondering what he and Jake had in mind for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the kinks in the tags will be featured, but if you have a certain request with a certain character and a specific kink, feel free to comment it!  
> Also, if there's a kink/fetish not mentioned you would like to see, drop a comment :)
> 
> ~samx


	3. Anal Beads and Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome with Jake, Dave, and Sollux. Whoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry for the wait! I have family over, and my space is being invaded constantly because two people are staying in my room for a while.
> 
> Sigh. Anyone, I hope this chapter fulfills your request!

Jake was already setting up when Sollux lead Dave into the room. He looked up with a wide grin, holding a bottle of lube in one hand and a strange looking object in another. It took Dave a few seconds to realize the silver balls made up the string of anal beads, leading from around the width of a finger to the size of a small tangerine. He didn't see how the last two would fit inside of him; they were so big and scary looking.

"Strip, but keep the thigh highs on. Get in the bed on your back, with your legs up." Jake ordered in a stern voice, and Dave shivered, quickly shedding his clothes. He climbed into the exact position Jake had commanded him to, feeling exposed. His cheeks flushed as Sollux pulled off his shades and smirked, blatantly checking out his cock and hole. 

From his position, Dave watched Jake tie a steel spreader bar to his ankles, successfully keeping them separated. He chained Dave's hands up above his head, made sure they were comfortable, and then papped his cheek.

"Now, love, I'm not going to put a gag in, because I don't want to push you as far as we did last night. Oh, golly. We didn't discuss safe words this morning! That's a very important topic!" He sighed and shook his head before continuing. "Say 'fire' if I push you too far or if you want to stop, okay?" 

"Okay." Dave nodded his head, taking a deep breath and trying to relax.

"Good. Now, let's have some fun, shall we?" Jake's eyes glinted as he drizzled lube over the anal beads, smearing it all around until he was sure they were coated. Then, slowly, he pushed the first one into Dave, letting his hole stretch over the bead for a while before finally pushing it in. 

Dave moaned softly, tugging on the handcuffs as Jake pushed the second one in. The next three went in easily, making him moan softly and squirm a little. The sixth out of tenth one was a little more difficult, and the seventh made Dave clench and gasp.

"Oh, the slut's getting uncomfortable, is he?" Jake raised an eyebrow and thrust the next bead in, eliciting a brief cry of pleasure and pain from Dave. He squirmed on the bed and bucked his hips, but Sollux pushed down on his stomach.

"You aren't going anywhere." He leaned down and kissed the small blonde, who eagerly kissed back, moaning into the troll's mouth as a hand wrapped around his cock and began to pump it.

"Let's see if this will fit in his greedy hole..." The Brit applied more lube to next bead and began to slowly push it into Dave. He moaned and whined, trying to thrust in the direction of Jake, who just chuckled and watched as Dave's hole swallowed up the large bead. The next one was a lot bigger, the second to last one, and Dave pulled away from Sollux's lips to look at it with wide eyes. 

"Nervous, slut?" Jake asked darkly, and slowly, torturously, pushed it in. 

Dave bucked his hips, or at least tried to, but Sollux pushed down on his stomach. The small blonde cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, tears forming in his eyes. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes, and pulled at his cuffs so hard that they sliced his wrist. Jake saw this, but since Dave still hadn't said the safe word, continued, and pushed it in. As Dave's hole swallowed the bead up, he glanced at Sollux.

"I don't think we should put the last one in." He murmured. The troll nodded in agreement, letting up the pressure on Dave's stomach. He was breathing heavily, eyes still closed.

Jake took out a small remote from his pocket and pressed a button. The beads inside Dave began to vibrate, and his eyes flew open. "Ah!" He cried out, as they were all pressed up against his prostate.

They watched him squirm around, before Jake upped the level of intensity. Dave's cries became screams, and he bucked his hips wildly, reaching his climax and coming all over himself. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he gasped out, "Fire, fire!"

Immediately, Jake cut the vibrator, biting his lip as he watched Dave squirm. He felt a little guilty as he saw the distress on the smaller male's face.

"T-take them out!" He begged, still feeling the pressure against his sensitive bundle of nerves. 

"Okay...but it'll hurt a little." Jake slowly began to pull the beads out of him. Dave whined and cried out, Sollux trying to soothe him by papping his cheeks, but it did little to ease the pain. Finally, they were all out of him. Dave's hole was gaping and wide, loose enough to fist, but Sollux and Jake both decided that was for another day.

"You wanna be done now?" Jake asked softly, uncuffing him and wiping away the blood. Dave hesitated and then shook his head. 

"No, I-I want to do something for you. For both of you." He spoke shyly, eyes averted and gaze fixed firmly on the ground. A grin spread over the troll's face and he gently grabbed Dave by the hair and pulled him off the bed and onto the floor.

"I think if I fuck his ath, you can take care of hith mouth." He told Jake, who unbuckled his pants swiftly, looking very much like he agreed with this notion.

Dave got on his hands and knees, feeling two wiggling bulges press at his entrance. He squeaked and heard Sollux laugh, but didn't have time to respond, because Jake's cock was in his mouth. He began to suck as best as he could, which was pretty good. He had learned over the years from watching porn, and he wasn't half bad. Meanwhile, Sollux pushed his twin bulges into him, eliciting a brief moan.

"Fuck-even with your hole stretched, you're thtill tight." He groaned and began to thrust into him.

As Dave felt the bulges writhe inside of him, extending to feel every inch of his insides, he moaned around Jake's cock, sending vibrations up through the base. In return, Jake let out a grunt and threaded his fingers through the soft strands of blond hair, tugging gently. Dave seemed to like the hair tugging gently, because he began to bob his head and suck with greater effort, drool dripping down his chin. Jake panted softly, biting his lip. 

 "Good boy," he praised, tugging the hair a little harder, and Sollux began to move faster, the bulges writhing to a faster pace.

Dave whined around Jake's cock, trembling on his knees as heat pooled in his stomach. He was nearing his release. Jake pulled away for a second, taking a moment to observe the sight. Sollux pounded into the boy from behind. Dave was panting, cheeks flushed and swollen lips parted, saliva dripping down his lower lip. He thumbed at the younger's lip.

"You look so sexy." Jake informed him with a grin, gently prying his mouth open and thrusting into him. 

"Agh-fuck!" Sollux groaned as he came, releasing genetic material into Dave's ass. At the same time, Jake began to fuck the blonde's face, holding his hair harshly so he couldn't pull away.

Dave's eyes widened as he gagged and began to choke, feeling the cock down his throat. He felt like throwing up but held it back as he breathed in through his nose, groaning around the cock. Jake's moans became louder and louder in volume as he moved faster, his balls slapping Dave's face. Sollux pulled out and lazily stroked Dave's cock, watching with a little grin. Dave tried to pull back, but Sollux didn't let him. In a few seconds it was all over; Jake released his load in his mouth, and pulled off with a pop. 

"A-ah!" Dave spluttered and coughed, spitting out most of the cum as he climaxed, knees trembling. He collapsed onto the floor, skin flushed pale pink and covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Jake thought he looked absolutely beautiful.

"You did so good, princess." He scooped up Dave into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. Sollux set up a shower for him, and the three of them got in. Dave was so tired he could barely hold himself upright, which was fine by the other two. The troll soaped his body, holding his waist with one hand, while Jake massaged shampoo gently into his hair. 

"'M tired..." Dave mumbled, eyes half-shut as he climbed out of the shower, holding onto Jake's side. The Brit wrapped him in a towel and picked him up easily while Sollux went off to set up a bed for him.

"I know, chap. We really tired you out, huh? Are you hurting anywhere? Do you want me to bring you anything to eat or drink?" He questioned as he walked to the room. The bed was made nicely, a fluffy pillow and a blanket laying neatly on top. Sollux had taken out shorts and a shirt, along with a pair of boxers, for him to wear, and he helped the small male change into them.

"Can I get water?" He asked softly as Jake tucked him in.

"Already got it." Sollux held up a glass to Dave's lips, and the blonde drank a few sips. He then leaned his head back on the pillow and curled up under the covers.

"Sleep now, okay, princess? Dirk says he wants to take you out later today." Jake kissed his forehead, Sollux pecked his cheek, and they both left the room, making sure to close the door quietly. 

Dave drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes, feeling worn out but happy.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the kinks in the tags will be featured, but if you have a certain request with a certain character and a specific kink, feel free to comment it!  
> Also, if there's a kink/fetish not mentioned you would like to see, drop a comment :)
> 
> ~samx


	4. Date Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave has a lil time with John, then gets ready for his date with Dirk ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOW!! Has it been forever or what!
> 
> Did anyone miss me? Or think I would ever come back to this fanfic? well sUrprise bitch, here I am!
> 
> In all seriousness, I've been roleplaying a lot more so I have more practice with smut and all this fun stuff. Hopefully some of you guys are still reading!
> 
> Also, I literally do not care if you hate this fanfic. I don't respond to hate so leaving comments or messaging my IG is pointless : )
> 
> Now, enjoy the next chapter, lovelies. And let me know how excited you are that Sammy is back ;)

When Dave woke up, the sun was just about to set. He could tell because the light that streamed in had an orange tint to it, and the bright sunlight that had poured in earlier was much dimmer. Sitting up with a yawn, he stretched out, sore, and got to his feet. Almost immediately, his stomach growled, and he grimaced. Food was the first thing on his mind; the second was Dirk. His brother was supposed to take him out earlier, but for what? Dinner? A movie? Clubbing?

Dave walked out of the room, thankfully not running into Karkat on the way down the stairs, and headed to the kitchen. John was the only one there, sipping a cup of coffee, and he looked up when he heard footsteps. A smile spread across his face once he saw Dave.

"Hey! You've been sleeping for a while, I was worried you were too worn out from Jake and Sollux. Dirk is going to take you out at seven whether you are recovered or not." He sighed and gave a little shake of his head like he disapproved but knew arguing wouldn't do any good. 

"Where is he taking me?" Dave eased himself into a chair, his stomach growling a little. He glanced at the time and saw it was 4 pm. He had been sleeping for quite a while. 

"Dinner and a movie, I think, at 7. Oh, I made you muffins and hot chocolate!" John stood up and quickly came back with a steaming mug of the drink and a plate with two macadamia nut and chocolate chip muffins. 

"Thank you." Dave hesitated before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. The ravenette's face lit up and he beamed at the simple, affectionate gesture. This made the Strider feel...good, all warm and fuzzy inside, as if making John happy made _him_ happy.

He began to nibble on his muffins, soon finishing one along with a few sips of hot chocolate. He went slowly as not to burn his tongue. His hips ached and he was still sore from earlier, so he supposed rest would be the best thing to do. Dave raised a hand to rub his neck and realized he still had his collar on. This made him frown.

"Am I ever going to get this thing off?" He grumbled, taking a bite of his second muffin. God, these were delicious, and he was so glad that John remembered how much he loved them. John hesitated and then shook his head, giving him a sad smile.

"Sorry, Dave. I can't. The others would get really mad at me if I took if off for you." He spoke regretfully.

"It's fine." Dave took another nibble of his remaining muffin and looked up when he heard the garage door open. Karkat entered the house, followed by Jake.

"So the slut's finally awake, huh?" Karkat smirked when the small blonde blushed furiously and glared. The Brit ruffled Dave's hair and kissed his nose affectionately. 

"Glad to see you up, Dave! I hope you aren't hurting too much." Jake grinned at him, and he shook his head.

"No, just a little. I can take a lot, you know." He sent the troll a glare, because Karkat kept smirking at him, and he knew it was because of his sore state and the fact that he was blushing. Dave couldn't help the fact that he became flustered easily, or that Jake had probably described in vivid detail how he and Sollux had double teamed his ass.

"Oh, I know. I plan on testing those limits as soon as possible, Strider." Karkat growled back at him with a sadistic smile on his face, and the small blonde flipped him off, a hand going up to his collar as if he would be shocked again, but the troll didn't do anything, luckily.

"Why don't you go get ready? I have the outfit that Dirk picked out for you in my room, on the bed." John suggested, trying to ease the tension. "I can take you there, babe." He offered a hand to Dave, who took it and flipped Karkat off with his other once more before he was led upstairs. 

"Here you are." John closed the bedroom door softly behind him, and Dave's crimson eyes drifted over to the clothes on the bed. A tight looking red shirt and black skinny jeans were laid out, orange panties completing the outfit. He supposed it wasn't too bad, and stripped his shorts off, moving to grab the jeans. But John caught him by the wrist and spun him around, grinning.

"No kiss for thanks?" His smile was soft as he sat on the bed, careful to avoid sitting on Dave's clothes, and pulled the Strider into his lap with a happy hum. Blushing, he hooked his legs around John's waist slowly and leaned in, pressing their lips together gently.

"Mm..." John nipped at his lower lip, pulling it forward a bit and sucking on it until it was puffy and reddened. He grinned and kissed Dave deeply, causing the young blonde to emit a squeak of embarrassment, cheeks flushed. Dave had never kissed someone so passionately before, but he didn't mind at all when the ravenette's tongue slipped into his mouth. He moaned softly as John sucked on his tongue, shivering a bit and clutching his shoulders. 

"Cute." The Egbert pulled away with a smug chuckle, looking over Dave's red and flustered face, eyeing his puffy lower lip and finding him utterly beautiful. "You're gorgeous, Dave." He murmured, causing the blonde to blush and hide his face in John's neck.

"No I'm not. Shut up, Egderp." He mumbled, embarrassed but feeling warm and happy inside that he had been complimented. 

"Now, I would love to make out with you some more, but you have to get ready." He took off the collar somehow; Dave couldn't see because he was doing it from the back, and pulled out a collar and leash from his drawer. It was black and adorned with red and orange gems. 'Kitten' was engraved in deep red at the front. 

"I have to wear this in public?" He blushed furiously as John gently nudged him off his lap and stood up, nodding.

"It's Dirk's request, and he has you for the night. Don't worry, if you really hate it that much just tell him. He might have been a jerk the first night, but he cares about you more than any of us because he's your brother." John pecked his cheek reassuringly. "I'll be outside to put the finishing touches of your outfit together. Don't put on your pants, okay?" 

With that, John winked and left the room. The blonde let out a soft sigh and turned to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, then ran a comb messily through his soft blonde locks. The shirt went on, and then the panties after that. He clipped the leash to his new 'kitten' collar, having a faint idea what ideas and plans Dirk had in mind for him. His suspicions were only confirmed when he opened the door and John held out a pair of blonde cat ears in one hand and a small vibrator in the other. 

"Seriously?" Dave huffed as John rubbed his head, only causing him to relax, the feeling admittedly blissful. He slipped the cat ears on the blonde easily, grinning like an idiot at the cute sight. "Bend over and turn around for me, babe." 

Dave did as asked, squeaking a bit when his panties were pulled down and the cold, lube covered vibrator was pushed into him. John pulled his panties back up and gave him a little squeeze, snickering when Dave jumped a bit and huffed. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Can I put my pants back on now?" He grumbled, going back into the room at John's nod and pulling on the jeans. He got on his red Vans on and walked downstairs with his best friend, the ravenette seeming to not want to lead him by the leash. Huh, strange. 

"There's my pet. You look stunning." Dirk was waiting downstairs for him, face splitting into a smile. He cupped Dave's cheek and looked over him, nodding. "Perfect. Now, there'll be some rules tonight. Listen closely, okay?" When Dave nodded, he continued.

"Safe word is fire. If you need me to stop, say it and I'll stop, I won't be mad. I promise you that. Now I know you're new to this, but I'm going to flaunt you quite a lot. You're going to get stares and cat-calls, but if someone says something that you don't like, tell me. If anyone touches you, just scream. My name, for help, anything. No one other than me will touch you. You're mine, my sweet Davey and my little pet." Dirk's eyes burned with a fierce fire. 

Dave swallowed hard, feeling his cheeks warm up at the display of affection, and he could only nod, throat suddenly dry. "Good boy," Dirk tangled a hair in the smaller's hair, grabbing his leash and grinning. 

"You wanna be a good pet for me, baby boy?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. When Dave nodded eagerly, he seemed to approve. "On your hands and knees then." 

Blinking, Dave opened his mouth to protest, but felt a buzzing, and jolted as he realized Dirk was toying with the vibrator, using a hand held remote. He looked desperately up at his smug grin. "Y-yes Daddy!" He dropped onto all fours, moaning softly as the buzzing continued and a small bulge formed in his pants. 

"What a good kitten." Dirk cooed, chuckling as he turned off the toy and his brother whined softly. "Don't be so impatient. Now, we're leaving. Crawl to the door and I'll carry you to the car. Don't want my kitten hurting his knees, as good as he looks on them." He grinned and tugged a bit harshly on Dave's leash, leading him forwards. The small blonde crawled to the door, cheeks burning with humiliation even though he was hard. His body was sore from earlier on, but he didn't say anything.

"You look ravishing with your collar on, kitten." Dirk scooped Dave up with a small murmur of praise, and kissed his forehead before carrying him to the car. Dave subconsciously nuzzled into him and purred a bit, blushing.

"Mm, tha-ah!" He gasped as he buckled himself in and the vibrator was turned back on. "Don't touch yourself or I'll punish you." Dirk scolded before grinning to himself. 

This was going to be a fun night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the kinks in the tags will be featured, but if you have a certain request with a certain character and a specific kink, feel free to comment it!  
> Also, if there's a kink/fetish not mentioned you would like to see, drop a comment :)
> 
> ~samx

**Author's Note:**

> All the kinks in the tags will be featured, but if you have a certain request with a certain character and a specific kink, feel free to comment it!  
> Also, if there's a kink/fetish not mentioned you would like to see, drop a comment :)
> 
> ~samx


End file.
